Professor Layton and the Eternal Lullaby
by Chasm-chan
Summary: The Professor and Luke are at it again! The story begins when Layton meets a girl that claims to be his niece and he takes her in. Then, they read a newspaper that talks of a fairy legend and this sends them on another adventure! OCs, rated T just in case
1. A Surprise Meeting Pt 1

_There is a legend of a flute, said to be owned by fairies. Anyone unfortunate enough to hear the music of the flute is plunged into an eternal slumber, which is unbreakable._

_Tell me, do you believe the legend?_

To my dear friend,

There was a flute rumored to put anyone who heard it into an eternal sleep. We thought it to be a rumor, and may never have investigated it. But all that changed the day we returned from the countryside, and met one girl.

CHAPTER ONE-MEETING

Pt.1

On a sunny afternoon, the large, gleaming Molentary Express pulled into London station. It wasn't too busy in the station that day, just a few people waiting to pick up the returning passengers. The train stopped, and the doors opened. Out stepped, among the other passengers, Professor Hershel Layton, and his apprentice Luke Triton, returning from a trip to the country side.

"Well, wasn't that a refreshing trip?" Layton asked his young ward, who had run out in front of him. Luke turned around, and nodded. "Definitely, professor, and it was much brighter than Folsense!" He said, referring to their previous adventure, looking for the answers behind the Elysian box. "Ah, but Luke, had we not gone there, the illusion of Folsense would remain, and so would Anton's anger." The professor said, putting a hand in his pocket, and fingered the little amulet that Katia had given him as a thank you gift.

Then, the professor froze as a blur ran up to him, and hugged him tightly, making him release an "Ooof!" Soon, he was bombarded by comments. "Oh, Uncle Hershel, it's great to finally meet you! Mother told me so much about you, but I've never seen you in person! My, you are so tall, or perhaps I'm short. Did you go on an adventure? How many puzzles have you solved!"

The Professor and Luke blinked twice, frozen. "*ahem* Well, I'll answer all of those questions later, but first, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" He said, still surprised at what just happened. "Oh, where are my manners? That wasn't very ladylike of me." The person loosened her embrace, backed up, and curtsied.

She was a few inches taller than Luke, looking about thirteen. She had dark brown skin, and hair that was the same color as Layton's, had three bangs in the front, and was pulled into a braid in the back, fastened by a large, orange hair bow. She was wearing a dark brown overcoat, with a collar like Layton's, with an orange tie laying over it, an orange belt around her waist, and an orange pleated skirt sticking out from the bottom, going halfway down her upper leg. She had pale pink stockings, and boots the same color as her overcoat, that came up to her knees. Her most interesting accessory, though, was a small top hat- almost identical to Layton's, but with a cursive L embroidered into the ribbon- that was balanced to the side of her head, and attached to a-of course-orange head band.

"I am Lillian Hope Layton. I'm the daughter of your younger sister, Marta. Mother has told me so much about you, but we've never had a chance to meet in person." The young girl said, holding a bright orange purse in front of her. The professor looked slightly puzzled, looking the girl over. This is quite puzzling. Marta never told me of a child. I think I shall call her later. The girl doesn't look much like her. He thought. He then smiled. She had one aspect that looked like Marta. She had those bright, orangey-pink eyes, unlike his own.

"Well, then. I suppose you'd like to get to know me better. Where is Marta?" He asked, not seeing his sister anywhere near the girl. "Oh! Um...She had to leave on short notice, she said she had to visit a doctor, and that she'd be out of town for a few days. She couldn't contact you, but she hoped that you could watch me. I won't be a hassle, and I'll help you out. I don't even eat much. Mother says if it's too much of a hassle that she can come pick me up, but it's urgent that she goes, and I'd really like to get to know you."

"What? How old are you that your mother leaves you alone?" Luke asked, folding his arms. "Luke, a true gentleman does not ask a lady of her age-even a young lady." Hershel lightly scolded, put his chin in his palm and thinking it over. "I don't know..." He said quietly, finding it strange that Marta wouldn't notify him about the situation. Then again, he hadn't heard from her in years. But, if his sister really did need medical attention… "Hmm...I know! If I can solve any puzzle that you give me, any at all, then can I stay with you? At least long enough for me to get to know you? I've wanted to meet my only uncle for so long."

"Well, I don't see why not." Layton said with a smile. "What? But, professor! What if-" The young boy protested. "Luke, I believe we should give her a chance." Luke sighed, looking away, and folding his arms. "Hmm...All right, here's a puzzle we heard while we were visiting Dropstone during their 60th anniversary celebration. Luke had a little trouble with this one.

"There are five cows lined up in a row, the puzzle calls them A, B, C, D, and E. Two of these cows are a breed called Troomoo, for they only tell the truth, but the other three are Nowhey cows, for they only tell lies. Your job is to figure out which three are Nowhey cows by listening to their statements.

A states "D is a Nowhey, I promise."

B says "Oh no, C isn't a Troomoo cow."

C says that "A ain't a Nowhey cow. No way."

D says "E's a Nowhey if I've ever seen one."

And lastly, E says that "B's definitely not a Troomoo."

So, what do you think the answer is?" Hershel finishes, smiling at the girl.

Lillian nodded. She put her hand around her chin, and started to pace. Well, let's start with C. The breed is called Nowhey, and C said No way at the end, so let's assume that C is a Nowhey. Okay, one down...If I go back to B's statement, with what I found out about C, it makes B a Troomoo. And then if I go to E, If B is a Troomoo, that makes E a Nowhey! And that works with D's statement! She thought. She stopped pacing, and snapped her fingers.

"I've got it...I've got it!" She said, turning around and pointing at Layton. "A, C, and E are Nowheys!" She exclaimed, with a determined smile. "That's correct." Layton said with an impressed smile. "And so quickly, too." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What? But, how-" Luke started. Lillian, ignoring Luke, smiled back at Hershel. "Thank you. It's great to hear that coming from you, Uncle." The girl looked over to Luke. "Oh my, I didn't catch your name." She said sweetly. Luke folded his arms tighter. "Luke. Luke Triton. I'm the Professor's apprentice." He said, in a tone and a look that said 'And don't you forget it'.

Layton frowned deeply at Luke's behavior, but sighed, and looked at the girl again. "Well, then. We should get going then. It's getting late." And then, being a true gentleman, he pointed out his elbow. She hooked her arm around his arm, and they started walking. "Come, Luke." "Coming, Professor!" The boy said, his attitude changing completely. He ran to catch up with the others, on the opposite side of Lillian, as they headed for Layton's home.


	2. A surprise Meeting Pt2

CHAPTER ONE-MEETING

Pt. 2

The group finally arrived home, tired, and ready for tea. Lillian looked amazed as they entered. "Wow! It's so big!" She said, walking around a bit, and then turning around to look at Hershel. "Is there a place for me to put my suitcase?" Lillian asked, still a bit in awe. "Of course, I'll take you up to the guest room." Layton said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Luke, my boy, do you think you can brew some tea for us?" Luke nodded. "Of course, Professor...What kind would you like?" The boy then asked. "Hmmm...My dear, what tea do you prefer?" The Professor asked, looking at the girl. "Um...Do you think...you can make some Belle Classic?" She asked quietly, to no-one in particular. "Of course, dear. Luke, do you think that you could make some?" The professor asked. Luke nodded, and walked away without a word.

"Hmm...Let's get you to your room." The professor said, walking Lillian up the stairs, through a hallway, to a door. Layton opened it, revealing a large bedroom. It had the usual furniture—a twin-sized bed, a wardrobe, a vanity, a bedside table, a window and balcony, and a door to the bathroom. "This room is so big!" She exclaimed, walking into the room. She laid her suitcase on the bed, and then turned to the Professor. "Must I take off my hat?" She asked quietly. "No, at least, not if you don't want to. But, why don't you take off your coat?" She nodded, walking to the wardrobe. "When you get changed, you can come downstairs for tea. I shall be downstairs, if you need me." He said with a smile, as he exited the room, closing the door softly behind him.

The professor put his chin in his hand, and paced a bit. "This is a strange circumstance..." He muttered, stopping his pacing. He took his journal out of his pocket, opened it to a clear page, and took out his pencil. He started to write, titling the page 'A surprise meeting'

_Upon arriving home from the countryside with Luke, a young girl claiming to be my sister Marta's daughter asked to stay with me. There isn't much resemblance, other than her eyes. I wonder if it was a lie._

Hershel closed the journal and put it away. He walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Luke should be. He found the boy carefully trying to carry a tray with a china teapot, cups and tea saucers, a little sugar bowl, and cream. He was grumbling something under his breath, with an angered expression, but he was concentrating hard on the tray, trying not to drop it. "Luke, my boy, is anything the matter?" Layton asked. This, though, made the boy lose his concentration, and he tripped on his own foot. "Oaaaoh. Ack!" He exclaimed as he tried to stop the tea from spilling. "Whew." He said quietly, saving the tray. "Sorry, Professor...It's just...That girl..." Luke began, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Hello?" Lillian said, poking her head into the kitchen. She heard every word that Luke said, but decided to shrug it off for the time being. The two males looked at her, staring at her dress. She looked very different without her coat; she looked very curvy. She was wearing a peach-orange dress that went to her knees, buttoned up and held tightly with a large pink ribbon at the back. Her sleeves puffed out, coming a little further than her shoulders, and under the dress lay a white, long-sleeved linen shirt. She still had her tie, though, and without the collar you could see much more of her face, which was currently blushing.

"*Ahem* Why, hello Lillian. Would you like some tea?" Hershel said in a cheery voice. Luke just looked away. "Yes, please..." She said in a strangely meek voice. "Alright, then, let's go to the living room." He said in a warm voice, placing a hand on her shoulder. He led her into the living room, where there was already a tray of biscuits. Luke came in behind them, putting the tea tray on the table. All three of them sat down, Lillian across from the two. The professor poured all three of them a cup, passing them to one another. Lillian took a sip of her tea, and sighed as the warm Belle Classic filled her insides. "This is delicious...Thank you, Luke." She said sweetly to the boy, who only replied with a nod.

"So, Lillian, how did you end up here in London?" Layton asked calmly after a sip of the Belle Classic, trying not to force the girl to reveal anything that she didn't want to. The girl took in another sip, and then spoke. "Well, mother received a letter from you telling of your departure, and that you'd arrive home today. Mother had to go to the doctor anyways, so we decided to come visit you. But, mother had to suddenly leave, and since she didn't know anyone other than you two that could watch me...so she dropped me off at the station." She replied, and then sipped the tea again. "Ah, so Marta has been receiving my letters. I've wondered if they were even getting to her." Layton said with a smile. He took in a sip of the Belle Classic, glancing over at Luke for a brief second. The boy stared at the Professor, and then glared at Lillian. The girl tried to ignore Luke, looking back at Layton.

"Lillian...How sick is Marta?" The professor said in a calm, low tone of voice. Lillian looked surprised, and then looked away uncomfortably. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Lillian cleared her throat. "U-u-Uncle...Remember that magnificent puzzle you gave me earlier? Well I also have one for you and Luke." She smiled, looking at the two. She sipped the cooling tea, and then spoke.

"Pronounced as one letter,  
And written with three,  
Two letters there are,  
And two only in me.  
I'm double, I'm single,  
I'm black, blue, and gray,  
I'm read from both ends,  
And the same either way.  
What am I?"

She finished, looking at the two, and then taking a biscuit from the tray. "Hm..." The professor said, closing his eyes and putting his chin in his hand. He thought the question over, as Lillian dunked her biscuit in the tea and nibbled it. "Aha! The answer is an eye." The professor said with a smile, solving the puzzle in about 35 seconds. "Ah! You solved it so quickly, as expected from the best puzzle solver in the world!" Lillian exclaimed, smiling wider than ever. "Definitely not the world, my dear," The professor chuckled, "But that was a fine puzzle, thank you." He then sipped his tea, and Lillian did the same. "Thank you, uncle Hershel...May I explore?" She asked once she finished her tea. "How about a grand tour instead?" Lillian nodded, standing up. Layton did the same, and taking the girl's hand, started to lead her upstairs.

"Luke, I'll be right back." He said with a smile, and then continued up stairs. Luke groaned, folding his arms. "I don't like that girl...Not one bit."

AN: So, there's pt.2! I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but I'll update every/every other Friday :3


End file.
